Corredor e Confissões
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Ronda da madrugada. Desabafos. Confissões. Explicações. Silêncio. Beijos.  Short bem fofa :  RHr.


**Disclaimer: Exatamente, nada me pertence. Se bem que eu topava virar proprietária do Ron fácil fácil. Masss. Enfim, não ganho nada com isso (Y) - Só o momento panda me pertence ;). **

* * *

_Corredor do sétimo andar – 1h 12m a.m._

-Ron! Não é pra isso que nós estamos aqui! – exclamou Hermione com um tom de reprovação.

-Hermione... – ele falou com uma voz pedindo piedade – Por favor. Cala a boca.

-Eu O QUÊ?

-Fica quieta! Não tem ninguém aqui. E eu não sei por que diabos a McGonagall mandou agente vigiar esse corredor em plena segunda-feira, a essa hora.

-Ah, você não sabe? – ela falou perversa e irônica

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Porque _alguém_ virou para ela ontem lá pelas 3 da tarde, quando _nós_ tínhamos que fazer a ronda _nesse_ corredor e falou com todo o atrevimento possível: _"Ah nem professora! Em plena tarde de domingo, essa tarde maravilhosa, perfeita para o quadribol a Senhora quer que agente fique parado num corredor deserto, sendo que ninguém fica lá?"_ – disse ela imitando debochadamente a voz dele.

-E eu não sei qual o problema disso! – ele falou displicente – Se eu soubesse que ser monitor, e _monitor-chefe_, fosse ter que ficar diversas vezes parado em um corredor deserto com você reclamando na minha orelha, juro que eu tinha dispensado o cargo.

Hermione encarou-o lívida de raiva.

-Ah, então é assim? Você não se toca que é por _sua_ causa que agente vive tendo que fazer as rondas de madrugada? Sim, porque você parece adorar passar suas madrugadas comigo zumbindo na sua orelha. Já que todas as vezes que nós somos avisados de uma ronda, você reclama e nós acabamos por ter de ficar com a ronda da madrugada.

-Isso não é verdade... – Ron respondeu atrevido só pra não ter de assumir que de fato era sua culpa

-Não, claro que não...

Em seguida começou a caminhar lentamente para o outro lado do corredor

Ele, que estava sentado encostado na parede, observou-a se afastar cada vez mais e perguntou: Aonde você vai?

Ela não respondeu. Continuou caminhando e quando estava a uma distancia considerável dele, sentou-se encostada na parede.

-Exagerada... – ele bufou ao vê-la se sentar lá. E por orgulho (só pra variar) olhou para a parede oposta, decidido a ignorá-la.

Ron olhou no relógio: 1h 25m a.m.

-Não pode ser... Esse tempo não passa! – reclamou baixinho. A ronda era até às 3h e 40m.

Passaram-se vinte minutos desde que Hermione fora para o outro lado do corredor.

Ele olhou-a novamente e notou que ela tinha a cabeça encostada na parede e aparentava estar cantarolando algo.

-Eu mereço... – falou mais para si do que para qualquer outra coisa. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à garota.

Hermione notou que Ron se aproximava, olhou para ele e tornou a encostar a cabeça lentamente na parede e fechou os olhos, ignorando-o completamente.

-Hermione... – ele falou em tom de desculpas

-...

-Mione...

-...

-Anda vai, diz alguma coisa – implorou.

"_Ahh... A melhor parte da ronda! Ele vai ficar me pedindo desculpas, me adulando..." _– riu por dentro, ainda ignorando-o – _"Daqui a pouco eu volto a falar com ele, essa hora da ronda só aumenta o meu ego"_.

-Eu estou te fazendo um favor –falou lentamente ainda de olhos fechados.

-Hã?

-Não vou mais ficar zumbindo na sua orelha.

-Obrigado. Mas você pode conversar comigo sem reclamar. Fica até divertido – ele brincou, mas ela não encarou como uma brincadeira, como ficou evidente em sua resposta.

-Impossível.

-Como?

A garota o olhou com uma cara ameaçadora

-Se eu olhar para você ou sequer ter de _ouvir_ você falar as asneiras de sempre, não vou poder me controlar e acabarei _zumbindo_ na sua orelha. – tornou a fechar os olhos e a reencostar a cabeça na parede.

"_Toma Ronald..."_ - ele pensou ao ouvir a resposta dela.

-Ok. – ele decidiu mudar de tática. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar até às 3h e 40m olhando para a parede oposta. Respirou fundo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Mas que diabos..." – ela se perguntou ao notar que ele sentava-se ao seu lado.

"_Eu to com sono, ou ela alisou o cabelo?"_ – ele se perguntou olhando o cabelo dela que estava preso em um coque frouxo – e um tanto _sexy_ em sua opinião – notando que seus fios soltos estavam lisos e ondulados.

Ela sentiu um olhar queimar se rosto. Ele estava observando-a.

-Você tá com o cabelo liso? – ouviu Ron perguntar repentinamente.

"_O quê?" _– ela se perguntou.

Não agüentou e virou-se para ele, dando de cara com um Ron olhando-a curiosamente.

-Quê?

-Seu cabelo tá liso essa noite? – ele parecia fascinado

Ela riu debochadamente

-Você é mesmo um vegetal insensível...

-Hã?

-Eu estou com o cabelo alisado já tem uma semana. – falou lentamente e passou a encará-lo

-Lógico que não! – ele exclamou indignado

Hermione não agüentou e riu da cara dele.

-Lógico que sim! – falou rindo

-Lógico que não!

-Qual é o seu problema?

-Eu te vi a semana toda e você não estava com o cabelo assim!

-Quando eu digo que você é um vegetal...

-Dá pra parar com essas suas ironias?

-Seu idiota! Eu estou com esse cabelo já tem uma semana, e você é que é um pamonha que não percebeu isso!

Ele se calou

-É melhor eu continuar calada. Já estou _zumbindo _na sua orelha de novo... Eu disse que o simples fato de falar com você me provocava esse hábito – ela provocou-o, mas sem se controlar e rir por dentro.

-Ah pára com esse seu cú doce anda! – ele falou irritado

Ela olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-Tô falando sério. Não to com saco pra ficar agüentando você assim até às 3h e 40m.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

-Ronald...

-Quê?

-Cala a boca.

-Qual é o seu problema?

-VOCÊ é o meu problema! – ela exclamou de volta – VOCÊ fica falando o tempo todo que eu sou uma CDF insuportável. VOCÊ fica falando o tempo todo que eu só sei reclamar e brigar com você. VOCÊ fica o tempo todo dizendo que eu não saio com ninguém e que para uma garota isso é um problema. – ela explodiu

Ron só conseguiu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes sem conseguir emitir som algum. Então a ouviu falar com a voz tremendo um pouco, mas ainda assim furiosa:

-Você não percebeu que você só me dirige a palavra pra me criticar?

-Isso não é verd – ele ia se defender, mas ela não deu tempo.

-SIM! Isso é verdade, Ron! No primeiro ano você mal me conhecia e já me chamava de pesadelo!

-Mas desde que eu te conheci direito eu nunca mais falei nada disso... – ele tentou se defender

-NÃO?! – Ela exclamou exasperada – No quarto ano você simplesmente "notou" que eu era uma garota. Depois zombava de mim porque pegava mal para uma garota ir sozinha ao baile. E quando você viu que na realidade eu fui ao baile com o SEU ídolo, você simplesmente passou a dizer que ele estava somente se aproveitando de mim para chegar ao Harry!

-...

-Percebe? Você simplesmente disse que eu era uma garota que ninguém era capaz de querer pelo fato de gostar de mim e não para chegar aos outros!

-...

-No sexto ano você ficou quase o ano todo sem falar comigo por causa de um clubinho idiota do qual eu nem pedi para fazer parte.

-...

Ela ficou em silêncio olhando-o encarar a parede oposta.

-Tá vendo? Agora me conta o que há de tão errado comigo?

-Nada! – ele respondeu rápido

-Então o que foi que eu te fiz pra você não conseguir me tratar como uma garota normal?

-...

Hermione suspirou como quem diz "eu sabia" e voltou a e descansar a cabeça na parede.

Um silêncio muito incômodo tomou conta do ambiente enquanto ambos pensavam muito. Um no outro.

"_É, exatamente como eu pensei. A Gina tava errada, ele não sente nada a mais por mim... Talvez até mesmo concorde com tudo o que eu disse e provavelmente agora eu acabei de perder a amizade dele também"_ – deu um sorriso triste enquanto pensava – _"Tava na hora de dizer isso pra ele."_.

"_Pelo amor de Merlin, vira homem!"_ – Ron pensava furioso consigo mesmo _– "Larga de ser idiota e explica pra ela a razão dessas suas ações!" _

-Porque você _não _é uma garota normal. – murmurou e continuou a encarar a parede.

Ela levou um choque ao ouvir essas palavras, virou-se para ele com uma cara confusa:

-Como?

Ron ficou alguns segundos calado, ainda encarando a parede e virou-se para encará-la nos olhos.

-Eu não consigo te tratar como uma garota normal, porque você _não é _uma garota normal.

Ambos apenas se olharam e ela, não agüentando o silêncio, perguntou:

-Por que eu não sou uma garota normal?

-...

Hermione continuou a encará-lo como que incentivando-o a falar. Mas Ron respondeu algo totalmente fora do assunto:

-Sabe, é muito difícil ser amigo de pessoas com você e o Harry – falou baixo e uma expressão de increduilidade tomou conta de Hermione impedindo-a de falar qualquer coisa.

Ele olhou para ela e continuou:

-Sim, porque o Harry, por exemplo – ele riu com uma pontada de sarcasmo – Ele simplesmente é a única pessoa em todo o mundo que pode destruir Voldemort. E isso o torna uma pessoa meio que impressionante. – encarou a parede por um instante e depois virou-se para ela sorrindo – E você? Bom, você simplesmente é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci na vida. Tirando o Dumbledore, claro. Você sempre tem respostas para tudo e todo o tempo.

Hermione não conseguiu conter um sorriso e ia falando:

-Mas e qual é o prob – mas ele a interrompeu com um sorriso meio triste e envergonhado.

-O problema? O problema é que eu não sou nem de longe uma pessoa assim inteligente, e muito menos posso salvar o mundo do maior bruxo das trevas.

-Eu ainda não vejo problema algum nisso. – falou séria – Você não é nem de longe um coitado incapaz.

-Ora vamos Hermione. Até parece que você nunca notou. Eu não sei fazer nada melhor do que você ou o Harry. No primeiro ano enquanto nós íamos atrás da Pedra Filosofal eu simplesmente não consegui passar com um simples Visgo do Diabo sozinho sem que você interviesse, isso enquanto você e o Harry já estavam lá em baixo pensando num modo de me salvar já que eu não conseguia relaxar.

-...

-No segundo ano, enquanto você preparou toda a Poção Polissuco e o Harry _matou_ um Basilisco, o que foi que eu fiz?

-...

-No terceiro ano, você e o Harry salvaram o Sirius e o Bicuço e onde eu estava? Na enfermaria. Incapaz de ajudar vocês, _de novo_.

-...

-No quarto ano, o Harry ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo e enfrentou Voldemort mais uma vez. E foi você quem o ajudou com todas as tarefas. E eu? É, eu estava ocupado demais brigado com ele por uma coisa completamente idiota.

-...

-No quinto ano, lá no Ministério. Você o Harry lutaram um bom tempo, enquanto eu estava feito um idiota rindo de tudo.

-...

-No sexto ano, mais uma vez lá estavam você e o Harry junto com o Slughorn naquele Clube. – ele interrompeu-a quando ela abriu a boca – E com razão. Você tem essa inteligência brilhante e o Harry é a única pessoa capaz de derrotar Voldemort. Enquanto eu? Bem, eu só sou um ruivo sardento que não faz nada além de comer demais e acabar sendo envenenado por um chocolate idiota com uma poção de amor idiota, que nem sequer era pra mim. Por que eu deveria estar nesse clube?

Ele sorriu para ela e falou docemente antes de tornar a virar para a parede:

-Percebe? É complicado ser amigo de duas pessoas tão extraordinárias, sendo apenas uma pessoa comum. – disse sorrindo e não reclamando, mais como um desabafo.

Hermione só conseguiu ouvir aquilo sem dizer nada. Estava chocada com aquilo tudo e simplesmente pegou o queixo de Ron com a mão fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela.

-Isso, _não_ é verdade.

Ele olhou para ela:

-Não se preocupe, eu não estou reclamando. É apenas um fato que eu aceito e não ligo. Ter você por perto basta... Só estou comentando o que todos sabem.

-Você não é uma pessoa comum. – afirmou.

Ron só respirou e continuou olhando para a garota.

-Te incomoda ter uma família perfeita como a sua, ser amigo de todos, engraç...

-Tá... – ele interrompeu para ver se ela calava a boca.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Eu não acho Hermione. É simplesmente um fato

Eles se olharam e ela continuou:

-No primeiro ano, você não passou pelo Visgo do Diabo, mas conseguiu vencer um jogo de xadrez feito pela McGonagall.

-Mas vocês teriam conseguido passar de qualquer jeito... – ele disse

-Não, você é único de nós três que realmente sabe jogar xadrez. Eu e o Harry apenas sabemos as regras, nunca teríamos conseguido passar por um jogo elaborado pela Mcgonagall. E além do mais, _você _se sacrificou para que Harry continuasse. Que tipo de "incapaz" arriscaria a vida para deixar que _outra_ pessoa continuasse?

-...

-No segundo ano, você não preparou a Poção nem matou um basilisco, mas foi _você_ quem acompanhou o Harry naquilo tudo...

-Isso não é nada Hermione – ele falou irônico

-Não? Você acha realmente que o Harry conseguiria passar por aquilo tudo sem o teu apoio? Você realmente acredita que não fez diferença? Me desculpe, mas ter alguém por perto com a qual você pode contar para qualquer coisa faz_ toda_ a diferença. E ninguém levaria um "incapaz" como acompanhante para se apoiar.

-...

-No terceiro ano, você não foi conosco para salvar o Sirius e o Bicuço porque você estava machucado e não por ser incapaz.

-...

-No quarto ano, mesmo estando puto da vida com o Harry, ainda assim deu um jeito de avisá-lo qual seria a primeira tarefa e, se você não tivesse avisado, eu não poderia ajudá-lo e ele teria chegado na hora, dado de cara com o dragão mais forte e não saberia fazer nada. E eu não ajudei nas outras tarefas, na segunda foi o Dobby e a terceira não tinha como ninguém ajudar mesmo.

-...

- No quinto ano, foi você quem achou a profecia.

- Nem vem, o que isso ajuda?

- É, não sei... Mas deve ter ajudado em alguma coisa – ela disse rindo, fazendo com que ele risse junto. - Você só não ajudou por que é um idiota que fica se metendo no que não deve.

- Não disse?

-Mas isso não é sinal de incapacidade, você só é idiota.

-Ah obrigado, isso ajuda muito!

-Cala a boca, Ronald. Eu odeio ser interrompida.

Ele apenas riu.

-E sinta-se muitíssimo feliz por não fazer parte daquele Clube ridículo.

-Isso não importa! O que eu digo, é que é estranho conviver com pessoas extraordinárias, sendo apenas _comum_ – disse isso com um simples sorriso – Mas não é uma reclamação!

Respirando fundo, Hermione disse calmamente:

-Você realmente gostaria de poder derrotar Voldemort e, para isso, ter teus pais mortos e ser criado por uma família que te odeia?

-Lógico que não... – respondeu baixinho.

-Você realmente gostaria de ser uma CDF que todos acham insuportável?

-Você não é insuportável!

Ignorando-o, ela continuou:

-Ron, presta atenção. Você acha que o Harry gosta de ser tratado como um extraterrestre, porque tem visões e prevê tudo graças a uma cicatriz?

-As pessoas acreditam nele agora...

-Ah, lógico. Mas por quantos problemas ele passou? Além de ter vivido com uma família insuportável durante onze anos, quando imaginou que estaria livre ao vir pra escola, passou seis anos sendo tratado como um louco que só queria aparecer.

-...

-Quanto tempo eu demorei para fazer com que pelo menos _algumas _pessoas me enxergassem como uma pessoa normal? Quantas vezes eu tive que me fingir de surda para os comentários sobre mim?

-...

-Você já foi ignorado por alguém? Além da Fleur. – disse ela com uma careta, provocando risos.

-Ah... Claro, todos já foram!

-Você já foi pego em uma situação na qual todos param de falar quando você passa?

-...

-Tá vendo! Ser extraordinário não tem assim tantas vantagens...

-Ah, mas...

-E depois _eu _sou orgulhosa?

Ron não sabia o que falar. Ao contrário do ambiente constrangedor no qual se encontravam antes, agora um clima "panda" pairava no ar. **(Panda não é aquele bichinho fofo e peludo, a coisa mais linda desse mundo que faz você ficar olhando feito besta pra ele? Com um sorriso bobo no rosto? Então, tava um clima fofo que agente fica besta olhando).**

Hermione sentia-se feliz, sem saber porque. Quer dizer, ela sabia... Ele disse várias vezes que ela é extraordinária, não era insuportável.

"_Ela é__ linda__" _– foi a única coisa que Ron pensou antes de pegar o rosto de Hermione com as mãos e pressionar levemente seu lábios nos dela. Afastou-se um pouco e ambos se olharam.

Desse olhar seguiu-se um beijo envolvente, ansiado e apaixonante. Ron deslizou uma de suas mãos pela cintura de Hermione e pressionou-a contra si. A delicadeza permanecia, mas a ansiedade impedia que o beijo continuasse leve. O momento esperado há tempos por ambos finalmente acontecia e era inevitável aprofundá-lo ao máximo.

À mesma medida em que o beijo se acelerava, havia aquele intervalo no qual apenas sentiam os lábios um do outro. Hermione provocou arrepios no garoto enquanto arranhava sua nuca com as unhas e Ron fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida naqueles braços fortes.

A ronda passou com uma velocidade incrível, se qualquer coisa passou naquele corredor, ninguém jamais saberá. Pois os dois estavam em um mundo próprio no qual só existiam os dois e aquele momento perfeito.

* * *

****

_Pessoal, tinha um erro na fic!  
Na 2a etapa do Torneio Tribruxo, foi o Dobby quem ajudou o Harry, e não o Neville como eu tinha escrito. Pra vocês verem o que esses filmes não fazem. Ficam mudando as coisas. Ram!  
Thanks, Fla Weasley Malfoy! Foi ela quem me alertou :)_

.u..u..u.

**N/A: Hey! Há quanto teeempo, não? **

**Ok, eu sei que não é a fic mais perfeita do mundo, aliás eu achei ela bem fraquinha... Mas é que eu me sinto um tanto muito incomodada quando eu leio nas revistas e NINGUÉM fala do Ron:**

**Isso me choca profundamente ¬¬ **

**Daí eu escrevi essa baboseira toda, pra levantar a auto-estima da coisa ruiva mais fofa que existe no mundo! Pra mim ele é o melhor e ponto. Só empata com ele o Sirius, lógico. Dert.**

**asuhaisuhiuahs**

**Pra quem ficou muito tempo fora voltou bem abusadinha, né? Desculpem, mas é mais forte que eu!**

**Então... eu escrevi um nova do marotos, com garotinhas novas e tudo... Aliás, ela tá bem grandinha... 17 caps pra ser mais exata (Y). Só que eu simplesmente NÃO SEI como terminar! Ela nem é tão profunda... Aquelaas que num precisa pensar muito.. auishuaishs**

**Só pra descontrair :P**

**Mas eu não quero postá-la sem antes terminar, pq vai que eu abandono e é muuuito chato! Então, espero que ela chegue em breve :)**

**Já falei demais, mas é só pra contar as novidades.**

**Saudades de tudo! E principalmente... De Reviews!! Então, não custa nada vai.. Pra dar as boas vindas, ou então pra xingar e dizer que eu voltei pior que antes... mas digam alguma coisa, por favoooooooooor!**

**Beijosss,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


End file.
